Magic
In Physics Magic stems form a subatomic particle called a mana. A mana has an energy value similar to that of an electron, and can interact with other mana regardless of the distance separating them. Mana can transmute into any other energy or particle (combining together if necessary). This is how most spell's effects are achieved. Mana posses the ability to directly interact with the soul and life force, giving them a sort of pseudo-sentience. This pseudo-sentience is nothing more than the consequences of this interaction, and allows the magic to seemingly "know" what to do when a spell is cast. The prime example of this is the spell: magic missile. Magic missile is a line of sight spell that homes in on the caster's target. Once cast, this spell will counjer a projectile that will (or compell an object to) follow that target until it hits the target, or something else. The spell "knows" what the caster is targeting because it is linked to the casters mind. It also "knows" where the casters line of sight is, because it has access to the user's soul. The soul of a person contains all data about that person, being connected to every cell that had ever lived in their body and all. This is why line of sight spells can still be cast by the blind, provided they were not born blind. Units and conversions: The unit used to measure magic can vary from culture to culture, but the standard intermediate is the rivel (ᚱ or rv). Converting from rivel to joules is performed using the following equasion: E = 30ᚱ It should however be noted that spells use around 2/3 of their mana in setting up the spell and only 1/3 in the actual effect. In many cases the efficiency of a spell becomes lesser the more complex the spell is. In Nature Magic can be generated by some extremely powerful souls. These souls are usually the souls of astronomical power, like those of planets and stars. (souls on planets are formed from the collective life force of it's plant life) (souls of stars are formed by stars being filled with such colossal energy that life force is congealed into a soul under extreme pressure) If these souls are magically inclined they the then produce an aura. This aura is full of mana, and can condense under certain circumstances. The most common of these are, mana crystals forming on certain rocks, aria forming around similar rocks when submerged in water, and in the blood of living organisms with magical capacity as mana. Magic's ability to interact with minds also causes some interesting side effects. * Example 1: If a person believes wholeheartedly that magic cannot heart them, It cannot. * Example 2: If a large enough group of people believe that there is a monster in the woods, It will form from those collective beliefs and the collective psychic energy of said beliefs, causing it to materialize in those woods. These are called questing beasts. In Practice To use magic you need a 4 things: * A trigger * Stored magical energy * Intent * A focus For example: one way of casting fireball is to shout "Fireball!" whilst channeling your stored magic through your words as fire aspect, and them channeling it to your focusing item, igniting the air, forming it into a ball, and allowing you to then flick it at someone's face. All this takes place within the space of about 3 seconds. It is important to note that "Fireball" would need to be a vocal trigger for this to work as described. Miscasting occurs when you fail to perform this task correctly. In the example given a miscast can result in either a fizzle or a BANG, as the energy is either over or under channled. Focusing items are usually required in order to use magic. These are devices that allow for a set magic channel to be focused onto a spell. They can be made of all sorts of things but they must have some magical focus in them. Usually they come as wands, staffs, rings, or other hand held items, although this will depend on the amount of energy one wishes to focus. It is possible for some to focus magic with their bare hands. This ,however, can be detrimental to one's health. In Method Written: Runes: Written symbols that hold meaning. These can be combined but only to a certain extent wherein which the meaning is lost. This is because runes lack the capacity for syntax. The effect of the runes is bound to what it is attached to and, depending on their size, their range is limited from the point of writing. Runes are not effected by dispelling but can be disenchanted yielding the desired effect. Circles: Large elaborate circles drawn on a flat enough surface. different combinations of geometric patterns, Runes, and sigils will yield different results. the effect is always bound within the circle and cannot be dispelled. To disable a magical circle once it has activated you have to destroy it, unless of course you are the one controlling or powering it. sigils: Complex magical symbols that represent whole spells. when activated the spell will cast from the sigil and the sigil will vanish. Vocal: Chants: A continuous chant that draws vast amounts of magic from all around allowing for large amounts of power to be collected and channeled for a large spell. this can be dispelled with enough power. Songs: The emotional effects of music alone can have a powerful effect on people. imbuing it with magic can effect the minds of the listeners in all kinds of ways. channeling magic into songs can be done in through singing any of the other vocal methods or a specific song can be built as a trigger. though this method can be very powerful, it can be dispelled very easily when compared to other methods. to reduce the dispel-ability, one could use an enchanted instrument to play magical tunes. this would necessitate disenchantment rather than dispelling. spoken word: This behaves like a sigil but with less steps. Channeling magic into words as they are said rather than into physical symbols. can be easily dispelled. Mental: Pure channeling: Using mental power to channel magic into an aspect, or form. limited in spell capacity, and can be dispelled with enough power. mental triggers: Using an imaginary trigger to activate a spell when channeling. can be easily dispelled if detected. Bound spells: Spells bound to a person can be used as though they were a part of that person. Many magical creatures are born with theses. Dragons are usually born with their respective breath spell prebound. Enchantments: Magic can be used to enchant items. These items can be anything without antimagical properties (like adamantite or Vœpon). Echantment spells exist in every casting method and can range from additional strength to artificial gravity. Alchemy: Magic can be used to transmute one substance into another. There are 2 forms this comes under: 1) Material alchemy: This covers the transmutation of atomic materials into other ones by shifting electrons around. This is difficult to achieve on radioactive material or highly complex structures such as biological matter. 2) Quantum alchemy This covers the transmutation of fundamental particles by modifying quantum field excitation.